


Be Mine

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: M/M, Possession, Power Play, pov bob
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Dresden, sorcier célibataire et plus généralement âme solitaire, oublie un peu trop souvent ceux qui vivent avec lui. Moi, déjà, qui suis pourtant inoubliable, et puis le chien... et puis... lui là.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/gifts).



> Encore un petit truc écrit pour le kink meme d'Halloween sur Livejournal (après j'arrête promis), et puis pour le plaisir de trouver le ship le plus improbable de tout Dresden. Bob/Mister, parce que je peux...
> 
> Le kink pour celui-ci était "power play".
> 
> Enjoy.

Harry sous-estime ceux qui vivent avec lui. Pas moi, évidemment, c'est un sorcier, il sait que savoir c'est pouvoir, et il est assez malin pour se méfier d'un être composé de mémoire pure. Non, je parle des autres. Le chien et le chat. Des fois je me demande comment il fait pour toujours être en vie en étant aussi naïf. Heureusement qu'il est entouré d'esprits bienveillants.

Non parce que… bon moi déjà. Je suis lié donc pour le moment je peux rien faire contre lui, techniquement, mais la possession, ça évolue vite. Et même si lui m'utilise comme une encyclopédie montée en graine, y'en a qui n'auraient pas ses scrupules. Et je sais des choses qu'il n'oserait même pas imaginer. Je crois qu'il s'imagine que j'ai de l'affection pour lui, j'espère qu'il est au courant que si je change de proprio, je ne pourrais littéralement rien faire pour m'empêcher de lui faire du mal.

Le chien ensuite, doit pas y  avoir cent créatures plus puissantes que lui dans tout le monde mortel, et sans doute pas beaucoup plus parmi les sidhes. Lui au moins a cet avantage de vraiment aimer Harry. Pas que je l'aime pas moi, mon sorcier, hein, mais vu les histoires de possession citées plus haut, je peux pas vraiment m'y attacher... enfin bon, on s'y fait.

Et puis pour finir il y a... le chat. Mister. Harry se prend toujours pour ce grand seigneur magnanime quand il me laisse le posséder pour une balade. Il a pas l'air de capter qu'un chat c'est pas la même chose qu'un crane. Un chat en général, et celui-là en particulier. Il doit croire que c'est comme monter dans une voiture. Mais non, j'aurais sûrement moins de peine à posséder Harry lui-même que son putain de chat. Bon, évidemment j'y arrive toujours, c'est moi après tout, mais quand même.

L'un dans l'autre, c'est toujours un plaisir de quitter son crane, prendre l'air, changer de point de vue.

"Robert."

"Mister."

Laissez-moi trente secondes dans la tête de quelqu'un, je vous dirais qui il est. Et Mister est un chat, un vrai. Quand j'entre je me retrouve presque toujours dans ce petit salon confortable, avec un feu dans la cheminée, les reflets dansant sur le bois noble du bureau, sur les cuirs rouges et marron. Aujourd'hui Mister est sur un des canapés, ses pieds nus sur un confortable tapis persan. Il fait mine de s’intéresser à autre chose que moi, nommément sa manucure, comme d'hab.

Mister se voit humain, ou peut-être que c'est juste quand je viens taper à sa porte. Le cheveux ras, les yeux vert-jaune brillants, un petit air à la Tom Hardy, bien gaulé, plutôt pas dégueu en somme, surtout avec le costume cintré et le petit gilet. Vaniteux, comme tous les chats. Moi ? Oui moi je ressemble étrangement à Ryan Gosling, mais ça n'a rien à voir.

"Allez M. laisse-moi le volant, pour une fois, qu'on en finisse."

Juste pour marquer le coup, je profite du moment pour sortir du labo d'Harry et directement dans la rue par le soupirail. Ah le petit soupir agaçé, toujours tout en retenue le Mister, et c'est encore plus jouissif de prendre possession de son corps.

"Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, Robert, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît."

C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps, mais avec les années c'est devenu un rituel, une danse, et je pense que je serais vexé s'il me laissait prendre les commandes sans opposer de résistance.

En vrai, Mister c'est déjà un gros chat, plutôt menaçant, mais alors dans sa tête, il a toujours tendance à me faire reculer d'un pas quand il se lève comme ça. C'est con pourtant, je suis un être éthéré plusieurs fois centenaire fait de savoir pur et lui c'est... un chat. Dans une bataille d'esprits je ne peux que l'éclater, et il le sait très bien. Ça doit être à force de fréquenter Harry, je prend des habitudes trop humaines. Ou alors c'est juste les muscles qu'il s'imagine et qui roulent agréablement sous sa fine chemise alors qu'il retire sa veste. J'ai dit agréablement ? Non, rayez-ça. N'empêche que je recule alors qu'il s'approche en remontant ses manches.

"Sors de ma tête Bob"

"Oblige-moi, petit minet..."

Ouch. C'est toujours le premier coup qui fait mal. Quand je disais qu'Harry sous-estime le matou. Il en faut du punch mental pour me faire sonner les oreilles comme ça. Ça en plus de toutes ses capacités "normales" de chat, au final il a de quoi faire flipper deux trois bestioles de l'Outremonde.

La baston dure, comme souvent, renverse quelques livres de leurs étagères, mais je me retrouve à lui maintenir les poignets au-dessus de la tête, assis à califourchon sur lui. Il rue et se débat mais je tiens bien, je suis plus fort que lui, bien plus fort. J'ai le contrôle total de son joli corps de chat, jusqu'à la limite que m'a fixé Harry, tant que je le retient.

Mais comme souvent, ce ne sera pas aussi simple, et ses ruades frottent toujours au même endroit. Tricheur. Il attend que je resserre un peu les cuisses, que je devienne à moitié rouge pour me lancer ce petit sourire dont il a l'habitude. Connard de félidé. Je me demande un instant quand je me suis penché à ce point, mais ses lèvres sont subitement juste assez proches.

Harry ne s'imagine pas le travail que ça demande de squatter le corps de cette insupportable bestiole. C'est sans doute mieux pour sa santé mentale, connaissant l'animal, il oserait plus nous regarder en face. Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas le blesser, après tout. Et sur ce, vous m'excuserez, j'ai un minou à conduire dans un dortoir de jeunes filles. 


End file.
